If We Ever Meet Again
by b.krumova
Summary: Temp. Hiatus RE-WRITE ! After Bella Swan caught her boyfriend with another woman, she decided to have a one-night stand with a stranger. What happened when he turned out to be her new boss. Lemons, OOC, AH;
1. Stop Overanalyzing

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary:** After Bella Swan caught her boyfriend with another woman, she decided to have a one-night stand with a stranger. What happened when he turned out to be her new boss. Lemons, OOC, AH;

**This story is ****from Bella and Edward's POVs.**

* * *

><p><strong>If We Ever Meet Again<strong>

_Stop Overanalyzing_

**Bella's POV**

"Damn it," I say after I felt the tequila burning down my throat. I'm usually not the type of girl who drinks herself into oblivion. Actually, I'm the girl who drinks alcohol at all, but today I have a reason for it.

I'm twenty-six years old. Right out of law school. I'm supposed to be laughing and acting stupid, sleep with strangers and go to bars. Instead, all I have is a monotone life, and the _thought_ I have a _great life_.

My boyfriend Riley and I have — _had_ — been together for a year. I sincerely thought he was _the one_. He had the full package: sweet, caring, loved _to cuddle_. He _was_ a sweetheart. However, of course, still waters run deep.

Today must be the worst day of my life and I'm not God's favorite creation. I lost the promotion I wanted so badly, same promotion I thought it was mine for sure. This ruined my evening and all I wanted was to go home and watch _Wheel of Fortune_ with Riley.

As aforementioned, the guy above hates me. Fate slapped me hard from the moment I opened the front door to the apartment. _My_ apartment. Which I bought with _my_ money. _Not_ Riley.

Just to clear any misunderstandings.

I was met by the sick sight of a red-headed slut, who was riding Riley on the couch — _my_ couch, that I bought with _my_ money. _Not_ Riley. — with her head thrown back.

While I was wondering if I had suddenly developed an _illness_ and somehow got the apartment wrong, Riley saw me. He started apologizing, but the funny thing was, that he didn't even stop fucking his whore.

The situation was quite amusing actually. He was gesturing with his left hand, proclaiming his undying love for me, whilst his right hand had a death grip on the slut's _cellulite_ ass.

Endearing, really. It was endearing how stupid that boy was.

I told him to finish up and get the hell out of _my_ apartment. That I bought with _my _money. _Not_ Riley.

I had to give the guy credit, though. It wasn't enough that his unemployed ass was living on _my_ salary he was also being all _unfaithful_ in _my_ own apartment.

I'm not going to state again with whose money it was bought, because I wouldn't want to sound snobby.

Even though, it was purchased with _my_ money. _Not_ Riley's.

I'll be straight up honest.

All those events lead me to where I am now — the bar across from _Stewart & Brown_ law firm, a.k.a. my work place.

_Eclipse_ is a nice bar. It has a potential, I'll give it that. The bar isn't big by any means, but it has enough space for a small dance floor and several tables. The interior is in dark deep blue and black. There are some pictures of solar eclipses on the walls. My favorite one is the picture of the full eclipse from 1999.

"Look Bella, don't get yourself upset over Riley Biers. He is a big piece of nothing, lover. He didn't even deserve to breathe the same air as you. You did yourself a favor by breaking up with him," Rosalie Hale, the most gorgeous and amazing female I know, says. Rose has been my best friend ever since day one in college. I have always been on the klutzy side and I landed on my ass the moment I entered my English literature class. I was running late, the class had already started, and my tripping didn't go unnoticed. Lauren Mallory, the dumbest whore I have ever met started laughing at me and I blushed in a hundred shades of red.

Rosalie was the one who stood up for me. She held her hand and helped me off the ground. Ever since, she was my rock, the single most amazing girlfriend, and she always picked me up when I fell, literally and metaphorically.

Don't get me wrong. Our friendship has never been one-sided. I would die and kill for this girl. Police records are proof of that.

Not for murder, though. That would've been way _too_ freaky.

"Rosie, beautiful Rose — and I'm not speaking of the flower with the petals — it's easy for you to say that. You have your guy, you are in love, engaged to be married, he will never cheat on you and you know you two are forever," I whine, swallowing Rosalie's tequila shot.

Right on cue, Emmett McCarty, Rosalie's fiancé waved us from behind the bar. He, along with my best friend Jacob Black, owned _Eclipse_, but voluntarily bartended.

"So? I'm with Emmett, because I love him and he loves me. You said it, we know _we're forever_. Did you think chickenpox was your _forever_?" Rosalie has been calling Riley "chickenpox" for the past three months for a reason. Riley got some pimples and insisted on going to the hospital, because he was certain without a point of doubt he was going to die.

Seriously, what did I ever find in this guy?

"I really did. I thought he was my forever. I feel so betrayed Rosie."

"Okay, so you got it wrong. Find yourself another guy, Bella. Someone who will treat you with respect," she says and crosses her mile-long legs under the table.

Rosalie Hale is a living angel. Not because she is nice. Oh God, _no_. If I ever had to describe Rose, the word "nice" wouldn't even be mentioned. _Nice_ wouldn't even pass through my mind. I mean, I'm an atheist, but that's blasphemous!

The guy above obviously has a _dislike_ for my persona. No need to enrage him further.

Even though I don't think he exists.

Those are all self-excluding statements.

It's the alcohol, baby.

Back on topic, Rosalie is beautiful. Five foot nine inches of pure glory, long legs that I had seen wrapped around many guys, big breasts that I had witnessed being _canoodled_ by lots and lots of _people_ (notice I'm not discriminating), long soft, naturally blonde hair, and deep as the ocean blue eyes, which captured the inner diva of every woman who needed some _sexual experiments_.

Come on now, let's be honest. No man watches your eyes.

Yeah, she was on the whorish side, but that was before Emmett.

She is naturally tanned, even in Seattle. She is a pure goddess, but she was a bitch. I love her and all, but I can't lie.

Although, I do it for a living.

"It's easy for you to say it, Rose. All you have to do is smile at the guy and he is yours," I say, motioning to one of the waiters to a refill of our shot-glasses.

"And why would you say it like that? You mean you can't have any male species you want?" she asks, raising her perfectly shaped eyebrow at me.

"Look at me and look at me good. I know I'm not a Donatella Versace, but I'm no Twiggy."

"Did you really just compare yourself with a plastic surgery disaster and a model from the sixties? I _am_ looking at you and do you wanna know what I'm seeing? A beautiful young girl, about to be an amazing lawyer with great personality, that's what I'm seeing."

"I'm going to be an amazing lawyer?" I laugh. "I can barely stand up for _myself_, how am I going to stand up for _someone else_? If my father didn't pressure me to study law, I would have been fine in the quiet library."

"Am I going to hear the 'I'm plain ol' Bella' speech again?" She whines, sticking her tongue at me.

I giggle. "Yeah, I guess so." I look up to the waiter as he comes and re-fills our glasses. I mumble a "cheers" to Rosalie and down my shot.

"Okay that's it", she says, standing up to her feet and straightening her black jumpsuit and lifting her red waist-belt a little higher. Her red pumps are making her frame look even taller.

"Okay what?" I ask making a grimace when one of the dance lights blinded me for a second.

"You and I are going on that dance floor and you'll get a one-night stand with a complete stranger. There will be no strings attached, no names said, no nothing. Just a night of passion and sex," she says, tossing her blonde hair behind her shoulder.

"No way!" I laugh. "Ever since I started to be sexually active, I never slept with strangers."

"Oh yes way! Come on chop-chop." She urges me clapping her hands two times.

As an attorney I was thought to always measure my competitor. The way I see it, I have two options. The more preferable one is to go to the dance floor and just do what Rosalie says. The other one is to distract her and get the hell of the club, but things will get ugly the second she saw my face again.

Rosalie Hale is intimidating.

And scary as fuck!

And right now she was giving me the death glare and I could feel the chill of fear running through my body.

I jump from my chair and pull down the hem of my dress down. "All right!" I yell. "I can't believe you gave me the glare!"

She smirks and I link my hand with hers, as she blows a kiss to Emmett and pulls me to the dance floor.

The dance floor isn't crowded, but since it's small there was limited dance space. Rose lifts her hands in the air and starts moving her body in simple, yet sexy movements. I, on the other hand, being less coordinated and on five inch heels, decided to save myself a broken arm and moved just the upper part of my body. I was moving my head from left to right and lifting my shoulders up and down – all _retarded_ like — until I relaxed and really enjoy the dance.

The song blasting from the speakers was fairly new. I have only listened to it once, but never listened to the lyrics.

I listen to the lyrics and _conclude_ it's a very stupid song. The beat, however, can really make you move.

As if I forgot the fear of the five inch heel, I start to move around the small dance floor, going as far and settling my retarded status by jumping up and down a little bit. Laughing and tossing my head backwards I let the beat take over my body. I was actually very thankful for the amount of tequila I had in my system, because I would have never been able to be able to pull this out sober.

Who knows, perhaps I will even have a one-night stand tonight.

Unintentionally, I start singing along with the song and moving every part of my body.

While screeching I didn't even notice when the crowd moved to the end of the dance floor, making me room to dance. That, or the people were trying to get as far away from me as possible with minimal physical damage.

I always hated the spotlight on me, but in this very moment I couldn't give a shit about the crowd.

Once the song changed to someone singing something about airplanes_, _people took the dance floor again.

In my drunken haze, I see Rosalie colliding not-so-gently with me and _unnecessarily_ yelling in my ear how _cool_ I was.

Cool, man, for real?

Was she suddenly in _loss_ of adjectives?

I giggle, though, because apparently I find it all hilarious and put my hands on Rose's waist. We dance together for a little bit, but when I spotted Emmett approaching us, I let go of Rosalie's groping claws and push her to her man.

I was smiling at them, when I felt a pair of strong hands, encircling my waist from behind.

"You know I'm going to kill him, right," Jacob says and I feel his breath on my neck.

I smile and hug his hands with mine, letting my head rest on his broad shoulder. "No you're not."

He lets go of my waist and spins me around to face him. I lift my head slightly, so that I could be able to look into his deep black eyes.

He is freakishly tall, and even though I'm almost five ten with the heels, he still has a head above me.

Total freak.

His short black hair is opening his face, showing his strong jaw, straight nose and the most amazing smile. His body is muscular, but not all body-builder like.

These people make me sick.

Who wears thong and shows muscles?

Can I get an auditory "eww?"

"Yes, I am. Bella, God! I've waited to kick his sorry ass ever since I met him. Now, not only that you don't date him anymore, _right…?" _he questions, glaring. I nod. "But he also fucking cheated on you. He is winning a trip to the plastic surgeon that's for sure."

"Nope Jake, he is not." I say, hoping that it will sound intimidating.

I really had to practice Rosalie's glare.

Jacob Black has been my best friend ever since I was a child. After my parents' divorce I stayed in Forks with my father, while my mother went to live well, _somewhere_. I haven't seen or heard from her in years.

I was pretty shaken by my parents' separation and Jake was the only one I talked to.

My father, Charlie Swan, is the Chief of Police in Forks. He's always had a thing about law. He wanted to be a lawyer, but when my mother got pregnant with me when she was eighteen he left the law school and started working as a police officer.

This is the reason my father always pushed me into law. He wanted me to be what he couldn't. Because his dream got stolen, he wanted to steal mine as well.

I always had a thing for books. There was nothing a cup of hot chocolate and a good book couldn't fix. I wanted to study English. I wanted to publish something I wrote, but now I would never get that chance, because I became what my Dad wanted me to be — a lawyer.

Jake has always been the brother I never had. We were never romantically involved. We have never even kissed actually. People thought that we were a couple on many occasions, but that didn't bother either of us. We knew the truth.

Jake is engaged to be married to Renesmee Masen. They met when we were twelve and started dating at thirteen. They have been together ever since. If Rose and Emmett are forever, then Nessie and Jacob were meant for each other ever since the day they were born.

"Yes, Bella I am!" he hisses. All snake-like.

"No, Jacob you are not. If you do, you will be jacking off for a month." A velvety voice came from behind Jacob. I look up and see one of the most amazing creatures God ever made.

It's personal between me and Him.

Tall, pale-skinned girl, with dark brown eyes and almost black curly hair stays about a feet away from us. Her short hair reaches her shoulders. She has an amazing physique and always and I mean _always_ perfect nails.

Renesmee.

"Nessie, baby, please stay out of this. Riley hurt Bella. You know that both of you are the only women I care about. If someone ever does something to either one of you he is dead."

"I know that and you're right. But our Bella here says she doesn't need you, muscles. So step back and leave her alone," she says, putting her hands on her waist and glaring at Jake.

_Why is everyone's glare__ so intimidating, yet mine is not?_

"My Dad told me not to let a woman in control ever. When did I get so whipped?" he asks no one in particular.

I laugh, watching Nessie reaches on her tip-toes and kisses Jake. He puts his hands around her tiny waist and she intertwines her fingers around on the back of his neck. They start moving in a slow dance, not listening to the fast song that was going around the club.

They were so sweet, they could get you diabetes.

I turn my head to look at Rose and Emmett. Rosalie is laughing while Emmett is circling her around. I let a small laugh and move back to the table Rose and I occupy.

I was leaving the dance floor, when a hand grabs my wrist gently. I turn around and my eyes land _the most_ good-looking male I've seen during my existence. The first thing I notice are his deep, starry eyes in this unique green color. The outline of the iris is dark green, so dark almost black and the rest of it were in lighter shade of jade. His hair is auburn and all over the place. It looks like someone had moved their fingers through it all day long. His skin is pale, but not unhealthy looking, and his jaw was very well shaped. I also calculated a two day stubble covering his jaw.

Don't get me starting on the lips! Oh, so full and kissable.

My eyes were refusing to look away from his face to check his body. I was mesmerized by him.

"Leaving so soon?" he asks and his velvety voice sounding like a bell in my ears.

Before I could answer, he puts his hands on my hips and starts moving slowly. I put one of my hands on the back of his head, touching the softness of his hair and the other one on his chest, feeling the hardness of his muscles. How could he be so amazing?

I look away from his piercing look and give him a once-over. He sure as hell wears that T-shirt well. The green was complimenting on his eyes perfectly.

I have slept with the total of three people, but I have never felt as good in their arms as I felt in this guy's.

Enjoying his hands on me, I wondered if I could do it?

… No strings attached …

… No names said …

… Just a night of passion and sex …

Hmm … yes. Yes, I could.

I lift my head from the Adonis's chest and look at him in the eyes. I press his head down a little and kiss him with all of the sexual frustration, the anger I felt towards Riley, the lust I felt towards this complete stranger.

I feel his tongue trace my bottom lip and I open my mouth to give him access. His sweet scent fills me and I let out a porn-star moan, for which I'm sure I would be presented with the _Golden Cock_ for.

God, he was such a good kisser …

"My place or yours?" he asks in between the little kisses he is covering me with.

"Yours, mine is pre-occupied," I say remembering Riley and the cheap red-headed whore in _my_ apartment. _Not_ Riley's. That I bought with _my_ money.

Not Riley, the apartment. Nobody would buy Riley even if he was on fifty percent discount.

He smirks and grabs my hand leading me toward the exit of the club. We walk to my table and I grab my purse and my BlackBerry from the plot. He pulls his car-keys out and opens the door for me.

I remember that I didn't say bye to Rose and she would be worried. I grab my BlackBerry and write her a text.

**Got myself a stranger. Talk to you tomorrow****. ~ B.**

**I saw. Good job, kid. Call me. Love you. ~ R.**

**Will do. Love you too. ~ B.**

Once I hit send, my mystery guy grabs me again and kisses me, pressing me to a shiny new silver Volvo. Hmm … he has the looks and the money. Definitely marriage material.

"God, you're so beautiful," he whispers and grabs my hand, leading me to the passenger's door, opening it for me. I sit down to the seat, but don't bother myself with the belt. He circles the hood of the car and opens his door. Once he sits down he looks at me. I jump from my seat onto his lap and kiss him hard. He puts a hand on my thigh and under the hem of my dress and before I know it his massive hand was cupping my pussy. I moan into his mouth and he groans feeling the wetness in between my legs.

"If you keep up with that we won't be able to reach my house," he moans.

I sit back to my seat, giving the man space. "Drive then."

He smirks. "Your wish is my command."

He is driving like a crazy person and I wonder if I should worry about it, but before I could protest he stops the Volvo in front of a big three story white house. One side of it is covered in windows entirely. It is well maintained and it screamed rich.

My guy comes to my door while I'm ogling his house and opens it, holding his hand out for me. I found his gentleman moves a little strange. I was going to fuck him, without him doing that.

I put my hand in his and he holds it tight, intertwining our fingers together. Without bothering to lock the car, he starts jogging along with me toward the house. The heels I'm wearing make my feet protest, but I couldn't find it in myself to give a damn. All I could care about is that I was going to have this babe-magnet for the night.

We reach the door I'm pinned to it. He grabs my ass and lifts me from the ground. I wrap my legs around his waist, locking my ankles together. I can feel his hardness right where I need it and it feels so good.

He opens the door and closes it behind us. I hear the ripping of a material and before I knew it I was out of my dress.

He ripped my fucking dress off.

How hot is that?

I hear his sharp intake of breath, but I can't acknowledge why. I have never had any reaction like this before.

"God, you are so hot I have to take you, baby. Please."

"Yes," I whisper, but it sounds like begging.

He was beseeching, and I was in need.

He _growls_ and almost runs up the stairs and through an open door, leading us to a master bedroom.

I'm way too horny to notice the interior. It has a bed, so it's good enough.

He puts me back to my feet and I get to work. I quickly discard his t-shirt and enjoy his torso. He has a clean, possibly shaved, muscular chest and broad shoulders. Sporting an eight pack, it was obvious that he is a working-out kind of guy. His triceps and biceps were well formed. He has a strip of hair leading to what I hoped would be a big cock, otherwise disappointment for the human race.

I couldn't see the rest to make sure, though, because of his jeans and I was determined to take them off.

I run my fingers over his torso, his muscles flexing and rock solid. With a quick work of his belt and the button of his jeans I finally took them off, leaving my stranger only in his underwear.

Calvin Klein boxers.

Which he wears oh, my God so good!

And he fills them quite well.

My stranger smirks as he sees my eyes widening. The man I've been with couldn't compare with this one.

Deciding I can't take it anymore, I grab the Adonis's upper arms and push him on the bed. He lays down flat on his back and his body jumps a few times as it hit the mattress. I don't waste any time and quickly straddle his waist, pressing my center onto his erection. He groans and I lower my head to his neck, lavishing him with kisses and licks and moans.

Before I know it, he has my bra unclasped and removed from my breasts. His hands are caressing my back, sending shockwaves directly to my aching pussy. My stranger flips us over so that he is on top and that allows me to finally take his briefs off and see the beast hidden underneath.

If the guy was cocky, he definitely had a reason to be. His cock is huge. His dick was not only long, but also thick.

Squeezing his butt cheeks, I roll us over again and start making my way down to his dick, leaving a path of open-mouthed kisses along the way. I leave no area uncovered. His sternum, his chest, circling my tongue around his nipples, down his abs, and finally reaching his cock.

I take him in my hand, feeling the hard, yet soft texture of him and start moving up and down. He tosses his head back and starts breathing rapidly, his fists curling around the sheets. Leaning down I lick the pre-cup dripping out.

I open my mouth and take his head in between my lips, circling it with my tongue. I suck on it a little, my eyes trained on his face. I can see he was trying hard to watch me, but his eyes closed with each suck I applied.

I open my mouth further, trying to take more of him in. I let my tongue coax him as best as it could, before I went further down. I always hate when I get to set the rhythm, especially when I go down to a guy for the first time. I never know exactly what they want.

I tap him on the hip and his eyes find mine again. I wink and open my mouth as far as it could go, stopping my movement and hopefully making my intentions clear.

"Oh, fuck!" he moans and starts moving his hips slowly up and down, at first, but increasing the speed with each thrust.

There was something incredibly erotic about letting someone fuck your mouth. Women who were against it either had bad history of doing it, or never did it in the first place.

Having a grip on someone's balls and watching him fall apart from your mouth only was sexy as hell.

He stops moving inside of me and I raise an eyebrow at him. He shakes his head and caresses my face, gently tugging on my chin and asking me to let go.

As soon as I longer had him in my mouth, he grabbed my face and brought it to his, pressing his mouth to mine, seeking my tongue with his.

He moves his hands to my hips and grabs the hem of my panties taking them off my body.

"Baby, I want to taste you so much, so goddamn much, but I can't wait any longer I have to be inside you," he whispers in between kisses.

"Condom?" I ask.

"Top drawer," he murmurs and I reach out to the drawer taking the silver foil. Opening the little package with my teeth, careful not to damage the condom inside I took it out.

"Mind if I put it on you?" I ask.

"Fuck, I insist!" he growls.

Pinching the end of the condom with my thumb and forefinger I slide it down his shaft and stroke him a few times.

"Ready?" I ask, putting the head at my entrance.

"Really, you're going to ride me?" he asks rising an eyebrow.

"Oh hell yeah," I say and ease myself down slowly taking all of him in me.

I stop any movement for a few moments and he doesn't move either. He fills me completely and stretches me beyond believe. It isn't painful, just a bit uncomfortable. After a few moments he starts to move slowly and I follow him, slowly at first, but increasing the speed more and more with each thrust.

It was so good. I was so lost into sensation, felling so alive.

I put my hands on his chest for leverage and he puts his hands on my back pulling me down to him and kissing me. His tongue traced my lower lip and enters my mouth. My heart is beating fast, sweat coming from every gland; my pupils are dilated as if I were high on drugs. The ecstasy I feel was over-whelming. I could feel the orgasm coming and I was sure my stranger felt it too.

"Come on baby, come for me. Come all over me," my stranger moans and I explode, every nerve in my body feeling like I was set on fire. I toss my head back and let myself feel; and the feeling is so amazing. For this moment I forget about the lost promotion and for Riley's infidelity. I hear my stranger moaning and repeating "baby" over and over again as he reached his own climax.

I fall on his chest spent, trying to catch my breath. He kisses my hair and puts one of his hands underneath my chin, lifting it to face him. His post-orgasmic bliss makes him look even better if possible.

He kisses my nose and then my lips, a soft, loving kiss. A kiss so sweet I almost melted.

"Stay over the night," he says.

"I don't think so buddy, though I had a great time," I answer and lift myself off him, missing him inside me the moment I did it.

I climb out of the bed and put my panties and bra on. I saw him with my peripheral vision, leaving the bed and going to the joined bathroom, tossing the condom as I assume. He comes back and makes his way to me circling my waist and kissing me on the lips briefly.

"Sorry I ripped your dress. I was lost in the moment," he murmurs in my ear.

Fuck, my dress! How am I supposed to get home now? In my underwear?

Am I seriously considering this?

"I'll give you a T-shirt of mine and jeans. They'll be too big for you, but nothing a belt can't handle," he says and lets go of me, making his way to the closet and pulling a black T-shirt and jeans from there. He opens a drawer and takes out an Armani belt.

"Here you go."

He gives them to me and I quickly put them on. He watches every move I make, still as naked as the day he was born.

"Thanks, I'll send them back to you tomorrow," I tell him and kiss his cheek, grabbing my shoes and putting them on.

Five inch heels and a T-shirt?

Twiggy, I am not.

"I was kind of hoping you'll bring them back personally," he says scratching the back of his head.

I smirk. "So I'll _send _them tomorrow. Bye, stranger," I wink and open the bedroom door.

"Wait, can I at least know your name?" he asks.

I turned around to look at my hunky stranger and meet his piercing green eyes.

"If we ever meet again," I say and leave the room I had the best sex of my life in.

* * *

><p><strong>Any distribution of this story without my knowledge is forbidden. If We Ever Meet Again is only published on <strong>_www . fanfiction . net_**; ****The story plot belongs to me (b. krumova) and all copyright will be reported. **


	2. I'm The Only Thing For You To Do

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary:** After Bella Swan caught her boyfriend with another woman, she decided to have a one-night stand with a stranger. What happened when he turned out to be her new boss. Lemons, OOC, AH;

* * *

><p><strong>If we ever meet again<strong>

_I'm The Only Thing For You To Do_

**Edward's POV**

I was out of that damn office finally. I seriously couldn't comprehend how I convinced myself to stay in the firm until nine thirty on a Friday night. Friday nights were best. Women were tended to glamour themselves, since they could party all night and sleep late on the next morning.

I was always gone before they woke up, of course. I have manners and all, I wasn't going to wake them up….and make them cook me breakfast, or some shit.

Still, even though I just finished organizing my new office, I was happy. Actually, I was damn thrilled because I got the promotion I wanted so much. I finally got to be the head of the Family Laws department. Studying law for ten years finally paid off.

Still, I couldn't brag as much as I wanted to. I didn't have big competition at all. I was thirty, and I was one of the youngest attorneys in Stewart & Brown law firm. Since the previous two lawyers attending to my current position retired within two years from each other, the bosses decided it was time for someone young to lead Family Law.

And this is how I was fighting with some chick who probably got her job by sinking to her knees for the highest figures in this business.

I wasn't against women at all. I didn't support the phrase that women should stay in the kitchen and off the road. They could do whatever they wanted, just as long as they weren't in my court room.

I felt like celebrating my success with someone, but since I didn't feel like hanging out with the guys from work — who frequently attended to one bar only — I decided to go to the bar nearby. The night was hot, which is not common in Seattle, I tossed my suit jacket on the backseat of my Volvo and removed the chokehold my tie had on my neck. A quick glance at the sideway mirror and I was out on the street.

I walked into Eclipse and looked around. The bar wasn't big by any means, but it was crowded. I remember coming here a couple of times before, but it would appear that the place had suffered a few changes.

Feeling someone push me on their way out, I didn't know if they were good or bad. I fought my way to the bar, and sat down ordering myself a beer before I turned to check around. Women were all the same. I had learned that the hard way. Most of them tell you they're not like most girls. Yeah, I see the irony as well.

I watched three girls in particular dancing way too dirty for a place that did not had dancing poles. I smiled sweetly as one of the looked at me. I shook my head and kept glancing around the bar.

_Easy, easy, fucked her, fucked her, _and fucked_ her twice._ I scanned the room without much luck before my eyes fell upon a tight ass on the dance floor. The girl was wrapped in the arms of some guy, and I immediately felt a spring of jealousy. It was not every day you could see an ass like that.

Even though she appeared to be taken, my eyes never left her voluptuous body. I could still look without having to enjoy a taste. I might have only a few morals, but one of them was to never fuck a taken woman. Too much drama for a one-night stand.

I didn't do relationships. If they wanted kisses and roses there were other men out there. They could only get off with me.

I turned my head back to the bar and took a sip from my beer. I kept on looking, hoping to find some girl with the curves close enough to the ones I saw on the brunette just a few minutes ago. To my surprise, I saw her again. She was standing alone, watching the fucking body-builder dance with some girl that didn't have even a friction of the brunette's hotness.

Now, if they were in an open relationship even my morals couldn't stop me from bending her over some surface. I wasn't picky.

I watched as she started walking away from the dance floor. Before I could recognize the movement, I jumped from my chair and stalked in her direction. That blue dress she was wearing was sticking to her body like a second skin.

I didn't waste a lot of time and wrapped my arms around her. I wasn't a dancer, but I would willingly share a dance or ten with her, for as long as she kept rubbing aforementioned before tight ass all over my dick.

Things happened naturally after that. I asked her where she wanted to fuck and she chose my house. Fine little lady, like I care where I will pound relentlessly into you. As I said before, I wasn't picky. I could have pound into her in a side alley, but chicks didn't like that.

Apparently, they felt like cheep hookers…and then they blamed us for putting labels.

Once we were at my place I felt everything somehow more intense, the kissing, the touching, and the mind-blowing sex. She was one hell of a woman, I had to give her that. I even wanted her to stay over. In fact, I had to have her to stay over. I wanted to fuck her again.

"Stay the night?" I asked, still catching my breath.

"I don't think so buddy, though I had a great time," she said and stood up from my bed to get dressed. No, I don't like that. This girl will not leave me tonight. I couldn't allow it. I wanted to be buried deep inside her again. Fuck I needed it…I hadn't been inside a pussy this tight since I was a teenager and most of the girls I fucked didn't have much experience.

Being thirty and doing teens was too pervy even for me.

I tried to use all of my tricks to get her to stay. She was in such a hurry to leave and I had no idea why. I never once before found myself in a situation like this. Usually women tended demand their stay until the morning, not leave in a hurry in the middle of the night.

This girl was a mystery. A fucking hot mystery that was pricking my interest more and more with each passing second. I was a lawyer for a reason, I loved winning, I loved arguing, I loved fighting for whatever I wanted. I had taken cases which other lawyers rejected from the small chance of winning and had won them. I was used to having my way.

This girl was making me work for it.

I loved it. The simple game was staring to bore me, anyway. When she left, I started wondering how I might see her again. Tiresome overtook the frustration, though and I soon I climbed back to bed and drifted to sleep thinking about that little lady. She is one hell of a woman She also loved to play. I guess she didn't know that playing games happened to be my favorite hobby. I turned around and her scent filled my nostrils. The bed still smelled like her. Some unique aroma of strawberries and lilies, nothing I ever smelled before on a woman, and I had fucked half of the female population in Seattle.

She must be some unique girl or some shit, to have a power like that over me This thought alone only excited me further.

I never even realized when I had drifted off to sleep. I woke up the next morning, because of the loud banging on my front door. What motherfucker wanted to lose his life, I did not know Who the hell came knocking at people's doors on a Saturday morning? I climbed off the bed and put my boxers on, wondering exactly how to dismember the idiot waking me up. It would definitely be something fierce.

American History X style fierce.

Heading downstairs I saw pieces of her dress all over the living room.

Huh, guess she did leave something. Surely, she'd have been more helpful if she left a shoe or some shit. Prince Charming looking for Cinderella was better than a male whore finding the woman who'd fit the ripped dress.

I smirked to myself and opened the door. Some teenage boy was standing in front of me with a package in his hands. He gave it to me and instructed meto sign the form he was holding. Just as I was about to grab the idiot and turn him to an ornament on my doormat, I glanced at the package in my hands and wondered what it could be.

A grin formed on my face as I opened the package saw the clothes I gave _Cinderella_, yesterday. So she really did send them over…sneaky bitch.

I decided not to go Hitler on the kid and let him live one more day. He was about to leave when I called after him."Hey kid, I'll give you twenty bucks if you tell where did you pick this package from?"

I saw the boy looking at me with confusion written all over his face. It appeared that his retarded brain was trying to work out whether or not he could tell me... _Yeah, hurry up boy, I don't have all day!_

"Sir, I'm sorry I can't do that. My boss will kill me if I do it," he mumbled.

"Your boss won't find out, I assured. "You just have to give me that address and you'll have twenty bucks. No biggie." I forced a smile on my face, because if that little shit was starting to rub me the wrong way. If he didn't give me her address in less than ten seconds I was going to beat the crap out of him. 1800s Ottoman Empire style.

"Yeah, well Miss Swan gave me a hundred bucks not to tell you. She knew you were a stalker," he said and ran, literally _ran_ to his car.

I started laughing. "Stupid kid," I mumbled, closing the door.

I spend the rest of the day wandering around the house. At six, I went back to the bar looking for her. It seemed like the easiest place to start. When nine rolled around, and she still hadn't appeared, I knew she wouldn't come. I thought about my options, I could get another chick for tonight, or just have a beer or two.

I decided on the latter. I wasn't in a mood for a dumb-and-with-no-self-respect whore today. I was getting myself drunk, instead. After the fifth, maybe, beer, the bartender — or the Incredible Hulk as I named him — told me to give him my car keys.

"No way in hell, you're driving this drunk, Bro," he said as I slipped my keys into his open palm.

"Hey, do you know the hottest girl in Seattle?" I asked completely aware that I was spitting shit.

"Yeah, I do. Her name is Rosalie and she is my fiancée."

"No, not Rosalie. _Miss Swan_. I met her yesterday and we had sex, but she doesn't want to be found for some reason." I complained.

He looked at me with humor laced in his voice and chuckled, "Call me Emmett. Who are you?"

"Edward Cullen. So, do you know Miss Swan?" I asked again.

"So you had sex with her, you don't know her first name, but you do know her last?" he laughed. "What kind of kinky sex did you guys had?"

"No, I found out her last name this morning when the kid came," I answered.

He looked confused, no doubt because of the whole kid thing, but didn't say anything about that to me for the rest of the night. After he called me a cab, he told me to come tomorrow to collect my keys.

I came home and threw myself onto the bed. I fell asleep still wearing my clothes, I didn't even take off my shoes. I woke up the next morning to my phone ringing. It was an unknown number, so I ignored it. The second I did I regretted it. What if it was _her?_ I took my phone and pressed the recall button.

_"Well good morning to you, Mr. Cullen,"_ said a female voice.

"What do you want, Alice?" I asked my cousin and secretary. She was my assistant, a huge pain in the ass for a person so small, but I loved that she was around. After I fucked my last two assistants, this was safe. Alice was married and she was my goddamn cousin. My schedule was in order and my dick stayed in my pants. It worked perfectly for me.

_"Tomorrow, you should come in earlier. Since you got the promotion, you'll be supervising the girl who wanted your job. She has a lot better qualifications than you do. I don't get why she didn't get your position?"_ she murmured disapprovingly.

"Gee, Alice, thank you. You know how to give a guy a compliment" I said, getting frustrated.

Way to keep the love in the family.

Alice giggled on the phone and continued. _"Okay, so Isabella will be here at nine... You need to be here before her, so eight thirty working with you?"_ Alice asked.

"Yeah ok, eight thirty's great," I said and hung up without goodbye. I knew Alice will have my balls for hanging up on her. She was a cheeky little bitch. She'd probably glue my ass to the chair for that.

I stood up, now fully awake, took a shower and then got dressed. I called a cab, because I still had to get to _Eclipse_ to get my car keys back. Once I got in, I saw the bartender talking to some guy. He had his back on me, so I didn't see him. Emmett saw me and called.

"Edward, my man. How's the headache?" he said and laughed. I gave him the finger, but chuckled as well.

"Not as bad as I thought it would be. So can I have my keys back?" I asked, sarcastically.

He took the car keys from his pocket and gave them to me. Emmett looked at the other guy, smirked at him and asked me.

"So, how's that deal with _Miss Swan_?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me and smirking.

The other guy laughed and I looked at him. It was the guy that was dancing with her.

"You know her! I saw you dancing with her!" I accused. Then I turned to Emmett. "And you know her too. Why didn't you tell me that?"

"Look dude, _Miss Swan_ is my best friend. And if she told you she doesn't want anything to do with you, respect that, or I'll kick your ass," he said in a monotone voice. Apparently he had had this conversation more than once. "Edward Cullen," I said and gave my hand for him to shake.

"Jacob Black," he said, and we shook hands.

"Well Jacob, please tell _Miss Swan_ that I'm looking for her and I still have that blue sexy dress she wore."

"You're pushing your luck bro," he said, glaring at me. When he visibly relaxed he continued. "I will tell her you looked for her, but I'll tell you Be— I mean _Miss Swan_ is one tough girl. When she says 'no' it's a 'no'..."

"We'll see about that," I said and smirking I left the bar. I drove around before I headed to my house and I was home in the late afternoon. For the reminder of the evening I did some stuff so that I would be ready for tomorrow. I wasn't really concentrating, because of a certain little lady. I kept getting lost in my thoughts of our nights together. I glanced at the clock and I saw that it was twenty minutes after midnight. I totally lost track of time.

She excited me. Little girl was now making me sweat and it wasn't the typical, clichéd "_Oh, I'll let him chase me before we have sex". _She gave me a taste; she got me all crazy about fucking her again and then disappeared without a word and a name. I would say without a glance in my direction, but that would be a lie. She definitely ogled me before she left my bedroom, the other day.

I sighed. Another night by myself. That will be what, two in a row? That hasn't happened since freshman year in high school!

I walked to my bedroom and stripped down to nothing. Throwing my clothes in the hamper, I went to the adjoined bathroom to take a shower. I was able not to think about _her_ while I was in the shower and I guess that helped. I wasn't sporting a hard-on so I guess this is a mission accomplished.

_Since when is limp dick constitute a successful mission, you moronic douche? _

Once I was done I stepped from the shower and turned the water off. As I was wrapping a towel around my hips, I heard something coming from my bedroom. Well great. That's all I need right now, getting fucking robbed. I should really hire security for this place. I was, after all a badass lawyer, I had my enemies. Silently opening my bathroom door I walked back to my bedroom, a grin forming on my face as soon as I saw who was lying on my bed.

"So I heard you were looking for me," she said, grabbing my hand and pulling me down on top of her.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, sorry I didn't update in September :D<strong>


	3. Sun Down, Sunday Night

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary:** After Bella Swan caught her boyfriend with another woman, she decided to have a one-night stand with a stranger. What happened when he turned out to be her new boss. Lemons, OOC, AH;

* * *

><p><strong>If We Ever Meet Again<strong>

_Sun Down, Sunday Night_

**Bella's POV**

I took a cab home after I left my stranger's house. The cabbie gave me a strange look when I got in. Perhaps it was because of my unusual outfit. Not that I cared much. A stupid grin was placed on my face every time I remembered the encounter I just had. I was very proud of myself tonight. Not so much for the sleeping with a stranger part, though that was great, but mostly because I took control over the situation. I had my fun and drew the line. He wanted me to stay and I said no. That was it. My first one-night stand… I should do more of those. It was fun and the sex…groundbreaking, soul shattering, heart melting…amazing.

The cabbie dropped me off in front of my apartment building. I smiled at him, paid and even gave him a fifty dollar tip. What can I say, I was in a great mood.

I smiled at John, the door man, on my way to the elevator. John raised an eyebrow at me when he saw me whistling and without a doubt confused by my attire. Any other night I would have been embarrassed. Tonight? Tonight I didn't give a damn about the world.

Once I reached the front door to my apartment, I hesitated before putting the key into the lock. After all, the last time I came home I saw my boyfriend screwing around with a slut on the couch. Shaking my head a little, I turned the key and pressed the door handle.

The smell of vanilla hit me the moment I opened the door. So, Riley had lit the aroma candles. Wasn't he romantic? I tried and tried and yet I couldn't remember the last time he ever did that for me. The last time or…ever?

I locked the door after me and turned the lights on, placing my purse and keys on the coffee table next to the door.

"Riley?" I called, in case that the little germ is still in _my_ apartment. You know, that I bought with _my_ money, _not_ Riley. I got no answer.

So he left. I kicked him out and he left. We broke up. We separated after more than a year together. Why did I feel like the weight of the world has been lifted off my shoulders?

I walked down the hall to _my_ bedroom and opened the door. At least Riley had the decency not to screw the whore in our bed. Decency or he was just too horny to walk down the hall.

I took my shoes and jeans off. My bra came off next; pulling the material through the sleeves of the t-shirt I was wearing.

I went to the bedroom, brushed my teeth and removed my make-up. As gross as I felt after the bedroom fiasco, I was way too tired to care enough for a shower. I climbed into the bed the second I stepped into my room. I sighed in content as my head hit the pillow. The soft material of my Egyptian sheets felt like a cloud under my cheek.

I was just about to fall asleep in a blissful slumber when my brain suddenly remembered a little fact I ignored.

Rosalie Lillian Hale, soon-to-be McCarthy.

I jumped off the bed, suddenly awake and went to the living room to grab my BlackBerry from my purse. I closed my eyes when I saw the eleven missed calls, all from Rose, and the three messages.

**You good? ~ R.**

**Damn it, B. Call me or text, whatever. ~ R.**

**ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, I SWEAR… _#$%^_ CALL ME! ~ R.**

Oh, she put symbols instead of actual threat. I felt goose bumps all over my body.

I sighed and typed a short message to Rose, telling her I am still alive and well and she could just chillax.

**Full report tomorrow. ~ R.**

Before I fell asleep I thought about _him_. He was out of this world. If only I had met him in a better time, maybe we would have a shot at a relationship or anything. Right now, the only thing I can do is casual sex This is easy. I don't have the time or the nerves to do boyfriends right now. And I have needs…which have apparently been unfulfilled since I have never woken up with as big smile on my face as I did the morning after.

My top priority right now was to establish my name in the law world. The loss of the promotion really brought me down, but I wouldn't show it. I could not show any weakness anymore. I may be suffering inside, but I would not let my guard down from this point on. The law world was for complete bastards and utter bitches. Women are sassy and angry, man are life-breaking womanizers. As much as I hated to label people, this was exactly what lawyers were. You couldn't point one good lawyer, who was also a good person.

I have always been too good, too nice. That was why I lost the promotion. The guy who got promoted, I have never met, but I heard he was from the twenty-eighth floor.

I have heard all about the twenty-eighth floor.

_Stewart and Brown_ was the best law firm in Seattle. The most highly paid attorneys from all departments are employed in _S&B_. Every department has its own floor.

The twenty-eighth and twenty-ninth floors are for the divorce department, a.k.a. the hell-hole. I was in divorce as well as my new _boss_. Until Friday, I was on the twenty-ninth floor, full with heartless personas, but with two or three people that I could stand. From Monday, I was going to be on the twenty-eighth floor.

There was no good soul on that floor.

So from all I could conclude, my boss would be a son of a bitch. Happy _fucking_ promotion!

I sighed, turned to my side and stopped over-thinking everything.

I decided to finally get up and at least try to take on the day. I quickly got off the bed and did my morning routine: drank coffee, had a shower, and got dressed. After I was done, I grabbed my cell and called the delivery company I always used. The woman on the phone let me know that an employee would come by my house.

I walked back to my bedroom and collected my stranger's clothes, putting them in a box. The boy from the delivery company came and I gave him the package. I told him the address of my stranger and just when he was about to leave I remembered something.

"Hey," I called after the boy and he turned around. I motioned him to come back and when he reached me I handed him a hundred. "If the guy you hand the package to ask you something, anything, about me, you won't say a word, okay?"

"Hell yes! Thank you so much, Miss Swan," he looked at the hundred dollar bill and glowed.

"Good boy," I said and closed the door.

Later that day Rose came to see me. She demanded a full report on last night and I did mean _full report_! This girl has no shame. Half the time I was blushing, red as a tomato.

"God, sometimes I miss this. The whole _I can fuck anyone_. Not that I'm not happy with Emmett, just you know," Rosalie said.

"Yeah, I do. But you have a nice monotone relationship with someone you love. That is wonderful, Rose. Here is the thing about one-night stands though; my stranger really wanted me to stay. You know, I never left him with the impression that this was going somewhere and yet he almost didn't let me go. I had to bribe the kid from the delivering company to keep his mouth shut," I giggled

"Or, he saw what an amazing person you are Bella and he never wanted to let you go," Rose said dreamily.

"Well that's one of the possibilities. The other one is that I'm not doing it right," I laughed.

"You can't screw that up, Bella. _It…he_ screws _you_ up."

"Oh, I'm well screwed, trust me," I sighed. This set Rosalie into a fit of giggles. We continued with the small talk for the duration of the day. I loved spending time with Rose, even if we did nothing special.

It was late when Rose left, but I wasn't _that_ tired. I thought about going to the pub to hang out with Emmett for a while, but I decided against it. He saw me leaving with Stranger last night and I wanted to avoid the questioning as much as I could. I went to the kitchen, grabbed a bowl and made myself some pop-corn. Climbing in bed later, I watched _Titanic_ and fell asleep quickly after the first half of the movie. At least I wasn't going to get pissed at that bitch Rose for not moving her fat ass to let Jack climb next to her. I dreamt the most amazing dream about my stranger, though. The things he could do… Oh my.

I was woken up the next morning by a loud banging on the front door. Sleepily, I climbed off the bed, ready to chop the head off anyone brave enough to actually wake me up so early on a Sunday morning. Once I reached the door, I opened it widely, trying my best to glare, but in my current state of still-in-dreamland, I was sure I was just making a grimace.

"What?" I snapped to whoever was on my front door. I still could focus my eyes on anything.

"What a great way to greet a friend, Bella. My feelings are so hurt," Emmett mocked, grabbing me in a bone-crushing hug, lifting me off the ground.

"Uh, Emmett, too early. I'm still asleep, vanish!"

"No way. I have inside information for you," he said, putting me back to the ground and closing the front door behind him.

"You know, you really should ask who it is, before opening the door. Or at least use your peep-hole Bella. I could have been anyone," he chastised.

"Why are you going to spank me if I don't?" I smirked.

"Oh, I would, but then Rose won't spank me and—"

"Jesus Emmett, shut it," I said, covering my ears. He laughed and we both made our way to the kitchen.

I made coffee and poured it in two cups, handing one to him. I walked to the refrigerator to grab some milk and then to the cabinet above the sink to grab some cookies.

"Okay, spill your information," I said, sitting on a chair next to Emmett's one.

"Iu whfill nevfher…" he started.

"Swallow your cookie first, Emmett," I rolled my eyes.

He grinned at me and continued, now thankfully without the cookie in his mouth.

"So I was working the night shift at the bar last night and this guy came in. He sat at the bar at six and ordered a beer. He had all kinds of whores trying to get his attention, but he ignored them all. Around nine, he started getting himself wasted, so I took his keys. I asked him what was wrong and he told me that he had an encounter with a hot chick and he wanted to see her again. He said she was the most beautiful girl in the world. I told him that that's Rosalie," _Gee, thank you Emmett, way to make a girl feel special. "_But he disagreed with me. Wanna know her name?" he asked his eyes glowing

"Pamela Anderson? Angelina Jolie? One of those Vampire Movie Sluts?" I guessed.

"He was looking for _Miss Swan." _

"What? Tall, green eyes, copper messy hair?" I asked kind of shocked. So he actually went back looking for me. I had no idea if I should be scared of some stalker of flattered for the attention.

"Yep," he said, popping the p. "So you had a great time, huh?"

"Well yeah, after the whole buzz with Riley, I needed some time to clear my head. He seemed like a nice way to do that."

"Well I don't know, Bella, but Edward really seems to like you and apparently he wants more than a one night with you. And I know that you don't do one-night stands so what's the problem?"

"Edward? Is that his name?" I asked. Edward? Edward. _Edward_. I smiled. It suited him.

"Jesus, you really know nothing about him, huh? Please tell me you used a protection!"

"Of course I did Emmett, I'm not stupid. Besides, I'm thinking of doing the whole non-exclusive dating, one-night stand experience. Relationships are too complicated."

"You know best Bella. Now, I got to go. All this sex talk made me horny. I'm going home to Rose and doing some nasty things with her."

After Emmett left, I finished my coffee and began to do my chores. I was a clean freak so my apartment was always spotless, but I still had to do laundry and the dishes.

Just when I finished the dishes, my cell rang.

"Isabella Swan?" I answered.

"Hello, this is Alice Whitlock, I'm calling from behalf of Mr. Cullen," a female voice stated.

"I guess you're calling from the office?" I asked.

"Yes. I wanted to ask you if it would be okay for you to arrive at 9:00AM at the office to meet your supervisor and discuss your assignments."

"Yes 9:00AM is great for me. Thank you Miss Whitlock."

"It's Mrs, and I just wanted to tell you that you deserved this job, so much more than my cousin. But that's off the record," She chuckled.

I raised my eyebrow and shook my head. I hated those overly friendly people. "Seems like your _cousin_ has made quite the impression to Mr. Stewart. Thank you Mrs. Whitlock," I answered. I really wanted to end this conversation before she decided to invite me to her house.

"Oh, please call me Alice," _There we go_ "We have to definitely meet in person. Have a nice day, Isabella."

After I did the chores, I started preparing my documents for the office tomorrow. Even though I didn't get the promotion, I still have job to do. My latest case, now _Mr. Cullen's_ and mine was Thomas Geller vs. Amelia Geller.

Thomas Geller was a billionaire, in his late 60s. His soon-to-be-ex-wife is in her mid 20s. Stupid blonde bimbo, an ex-stripper as we know from Mr. Geller's statement. They got married six months ago in Vegas after she gave him a lap dance.

Mr. Geller was sick of Blondie and he wanted a divorce. But Amelia was not that blonde and she wanted half his money. So this was where _Mr. C._ and I came to play. We had to protect Grandpa Geller's billions from stripper's filthy hands. Our lives would have been so much easier if Geller had just signed a pre-nup.

I was typing on my laptop, pencil in my mouth, wearing my glasses, when I heard my lock. I turned my gaze to the door and saw Jacob letting himself in with his spare key.

"You. Are. Not. Going. To. Believe. This," he said to me like I was a retard.

"You found out there is no Santa Claus. I'm sorry Jake, come here," I mocked him and pulled my hands up for a hug.

"Ha. Ha. Funny Bella. No, that's not what I meant. Emmett and I were at the bar last night because Paul called in sick and Emmett had to cover for him. Anyway, that guy you left with on Friday came to have his car keys back. He recognized me from dancing with you and asked me to tell you that he really wants to meet you again. He mentioned something about a sexy blue dress and I almost punched him in the nose right there, but… anyway. He kept referring to you as Miss Swan. It was hilarious," he laughed.

"He came back looking for me again?" I didn't know whether to be creeped out or flattered.

"Yeah. Look Bells if he is bothering you just say so. You and Ness stopped me from kicking Riley's ass, but I will send Eddie to the hospital if you want me to."

"No, Jake. No hospitals. Thank you anyway. So how's Nessie?" I asked and we continued with a casual conversation.

Three hours later Jake left and I started prepping myself for tomorrow. At first I was calm and fine, but after I took a shower and went to the closet to set my outfit for tomorrow, my heart started beating faster. I was losing my cool and I was starting to panic. Usually when something like that happened, I just snuggled with Riley while I fell asleep, but now there was no Riley and I panicked even more.

I went to the kitchen and grabbed a beer. I sat on the counter thinking about my life. A few days earlier I was sitting in this same counter thinking about the promotion I was sure was mine, but panicking whether or not I'll be a good supervisor. _Now I'm here, drinking beer, thinking about things I don't want to hear…_

_Ok stop mentally singing._

Suddenly I felt alone. If Rose or Ness were at my place, they would have Jake and Emmett by their sides. I can't believe I'm jealous of my two best friends. Why do they have to have someone who wants them and I don't?

_You do have someone who wants you, dumbass._

Yes! That's right. I have Edward. Edward can keep me calm for the night. I giggled and jumped from the counter skipping on the way to my bedroom. I grabbed a pair of nice lingerie; Rose made me buy a few weeks earlier and a dress that shouldn't really be called a dress. More like a glove that barely covers my ass and boobs. I put on make-up and a red pumps and left my apartment.

I had no idea what I was doing. What if he wasn't alone, what if he wasn't home, what if he doesn't want me? I was never the one to have spontaneous decisions, but the whole thing with work tomorrow really bothered me. I needed to stop worrying and I knew one way to do that – being fucked.

I was on my way to the big white house. I was driving my Audi TT Cabriolet, black. Speeding through the streets I found the house easily. It is hard to miss this mansion! I parked the car a block away from the house and walked to the front door. I smiled when I saw the Volvo on the driveway. He was home. Now if he were alone, it would be even better.

My cool left me when I remembered I had to somehow enter the house. I could knock on the door, but I would feel more like a whore.

I started having second thoughts. I almost turned around to walk away when I saw a rock that was out of place right next to the door. There weren't any other rocks around, so my curiosity got the best of me.

I picked the rock and almost busted out laughing. There was a spare key glued on the rock. Who the hell leaves their spare key like that? I easily peeled the key from the rock and entered the house. I was still surprised at how clean it was. A woman definitely lived here.

Great so now I was the other woman.

Better than a whore I suppose.

I climbed the stairs to his room and heard the shower running. I looked around and sighed, relived that there were no other women in the room. Now that I was here, I had no idea what the hell to do. I looked around the room and saw my dress (or what's left of it) in a chair in the corner of the room along with the jeans and shirt he gave me. I smiled goofily and turned to see the rest of the room. Doing this, I made a few CDs fall on the floor. The water shut and I stayed in the center of the room, like a kid caught stealing a cookie. I jumped on the bed and lied on my side, supporting my head with my palm.

Once he was into the room, my eyes widened. He only had a towel around himself, which hung low on his waist. His hair was wet, but still motherfucking awesome. He looked at me from head to toe and smiled.

"So, I heard you were looking for me?" I asked as he came in closer to the bed and I pulled him on top of me. He leaned on his elbows and looked me in the eyes.

"You've been naughty. You shouldn't have forced faith. Talking to Emmett and Jacob, looking for me at the bar…"

"...blackmailing the boy from the delivery company," he added, smiling.

I let a small laugh and traced his chest and abs with my fingers, slightly scratching the skin with me fingernails. He hissed and started kissing my neck.

"What's your first name Miss Swan?" he asked next to my ear. I swear to God that sounded so fucking sexy, it almost made me cum right there.

I couldn't help, but moan. "For the rest of the night, I'm Miss Swan. That sounds so fucking hot, don't you think…Edward?"

"Oh, you're not playing fair. You know my name, I don't know yours," he said with lustful voice, while his hand was cupping one of my breasts. "You're my sexy little thing, you know that?"

"Try not to rip it off this time. I like this dress."

He chuckled and removed the dress, thankfully in one piece. His hands went to my back, caressing the naked skin up and down my spine until his hands reached to unhook my bra. I felt his loosen and Edward took it off tossing it on the floor where my dress laid. I put my hands on his towel and removed it leaving him naked as the day he was born, the only difference that his massive cock was now on full alert. I wrapped my hand around it and started moving up and down his length, my thumb moving to his head to gather the pre-cum and use it as lube. He moaned, but what surprised me was that he pulled away from me. I looked at him with curious look on my face, and he just kissed me and smirked.

"I waited for you long enough. I cannot fucking wait any longer," he said as he pulled a condom from out of his drawer and slid it on.

"One night only. You were alone for one night only," I told him as he positioned himself on my entrance and slid into me, filling me completely.

"Fuck," we both hissed on the sensation of his colossal dick into me.

"God yes, fucking yes, Miss Swan," he said or should I say tried, because he kept on thrusting into me harder and faster, barely able to catch his breath.

"Jesus Christ, Edward."

He kept thrusting into me and I was close, oh so very close when he slid himself off me. I watched him with wide eyes and I swear to God I could kill this guy right now if he didn't finish what he started. He smiled and told me to get on my hands and knees. I did as I was told and he entered me again. I have never had sex in this position. Hell, I never had sex in any other position than missionary, but damn this felt good. He thrust into me going so deep, hitting that amazing spot. I moaned and groaned feeling fucking fantastic. I let myself go, I came so fucking hard I saw stars. He followed me seconds later. He slid out of me again and went to the bathroom to dispose the condom. I considered going home now, when he wasn't in the room, so that I wouldn't face another "would you like to spend the night", but I was way too exhausted to move. He came back to the room and lay down next to me in bed.

"So even though I probably will get shot down, would you like to spend the night?" he asked making small circles with his hand on my stomach.

"Sure," I answered. I had no idea what came to me, but I realized I wanted to stay. Just for one night. No matter how crazy it was.

He smiled wide and grabbed me over my waist and pulled me on top of him. I laughed and he kissed me with passion, our tongues danced inside of our mouths until we both needed to catch a breath. I slid next to him closely and rested my head on his sternum. His left hand was caressing my back, while his right was pulling the covers on us.

"Goodnight Edward," I said as I kissed his chest

"Goodnight…" He didn't continue and I let a giggle.

"Bella Swan, nice to meet you," I said and looked at him. He was smiling and kissed my forehead.

"Edward Cullen and the pleasure is all mine," he added.

"My supervisor's last name is Cullen. Fucker had my job," I hissed.

"I bet he's a dick. Sleep tight now, baby," he said and kissed my hair. I let myself falling asleep finally relaxed. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>Beta'd by Kitty Vuitton xx<strong>


	4. I'mma Lick You Like A Lollipop

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary:** After Bella Swan caught her boyfriend with another woman, she decided to have a one-night stand with a stranger. What happened when he turned out to be her new boss. Lemons, OOC, AH;

* * *

><p><strong>If We Ever Meet Again<strong>

_I'mma Lick You Like A Lollipop_

**Edward's POV**

_Bella_ was tracing the outlines of my abs, her long, manicured fingers gently scratching my skin. Her head was using my biceps as a pillow, making my arm numb as fuck, but I kept my mouth shut.

She giggled as I started playing with her flat stomach. The soft sounds leaving her mouth were adorable, and although I hardly ever liked that, I found myself enjoying it. I chuckled and flexed my arm, effectively making her head raise and meet my lips in the middle.

"Just so you know," Bella said, pinching my nipple. I hissed in pain and rubbed the sore spot. "I take my sleep very seriously. Wake me up again and I'll scratch your eyes out."

"I went down on you, it's not like I woke you up and asked you to make me a sandwich!"

"Bella Swan needs sleep," she hissed.

"Edward Cullen needs sex. Though, Edward will try to remember that. Do you seriously talk about yourself in third person?"

She shrugged. "Only when I'm tired."

Bella went back to playing to playing with my stomach, when she asked, "So…"

"So…?" I urged her to continue. A weird sensation made the hair on my arm raised. Oh fuck. My senses were screaming at me to flee. This had to be the moment she wanted more. Although, was the one who left me and she was the one playing, women had a hard time having a casual relationship without the romance.

"Okay, I'm not going to lie to you. I have never done anything remotely close to this before. I just ended a serious relationship and I don't want to start a new one, but I also don't want to sleep with strangers every night. So, I guess what I'm suggesting is…umm…" she stopped and hid her face in my chest.

"You mean you only want to fuck me, since you don't want to feel like hooker who doesn't get paid?"

"Uh, yeah, just not as whorish as you make it sound," she said, looking…oh, like I know female expressions. She was staring at me. Full stop.

"Hey, you are not a whore," I'm great at damage control. "I know whores. I have one on speed dial, and she is—" I started.

"Shut up," she squealed. "You have a hooker on speed dial?" Shocked she stood up a little bit and leaned on her elbow, looking at me in the eyes.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"What's the whore's name?" Bella asked, raising an eyebrow.

"They don't have names," I said and stretched in the bed. I looked back at her to see that one of her eyebrows still stood higher than the other. I smirked, "You jelous?"

"Just answer the fucking question."

"My, my Miss Swan, you have quite the language there. Looks like you have a temper, kitten."

Bella looked at me for the longest time, before she pulled her hand palm up waiting for something.

"Give me your phone."

_Back away…slowly._

"Why?" I asked carefully.

"So that I can put my number in there and you can call me anytime you want to have sex."

Thank you Universe, thank you oh, Virgin Mary, mother of baby Jesus from the virgin conception, who miraculously conceived your son…that must have been boring!

I smirked and grabbed my cell from the bedside drawer and gave it to Bella.

"Thunder? Who's Thunder?" she asked.

"My speed-dial prostitute." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Aha, well 'delete', 'yes' okay all done," she said, giving me my phone back. "You have me and only me. The moment you want someone else you say the word and we call it off. Until then you're only sleeping with me and I'm only sleeping with you."

"Why the fuck?" I asked.

"Because I don't want any STDs you can give me from Thunder, or Sparkle, or Rainbow, got it?"

"Just for the record, Rainbow gets tested every week."

And with that Bella exploded in the most bell-like laughter I have ever heard. It was so sincere it made me laugh as well. Bella lied back on my bicep and we made each other laugh to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I woke up early the next morning, feeling way too hot. I opened my eyes for a second, closing them immediately after, because of the bright sunlight that was shining through the window. I yawned and tried to move stretch my body, but then I felt a pair of muscular hands tightening their grip on me. I turned my face to the left and met the most adorable sight ever. Totally picture worthy.

My stranger, pardonne moi, _Edward, _was sleeping, his lips all pouty and kissable, his hair a complete mess. He looked so young, so sweet in that moment. I really wanted to stay in bed all day and just enjoy the view in front of me.

No can do.

I have a big day today. It was Monday, that meant going to work, meeting the boss. Seriously, I was still pissed. I knew I should have been over it by now, but I couldn't get it out of my head. He was from the twenty-eight floor. I knew exactly what the people were like there.

Lazy!

It was only me and this Cullen guy for the promotion. From what I heard he was like me, fresh out of law school.

Ugh, even his own cousin thought I was more qualified than he was. His own family!

I turned my attention back to Edward. He looked so yummy. I wanted to just grab him and fuck him right now.

But I couldn't. I had no time to waste.

I was able to stand up from the bed and get dressed, without waking Edward up. I glanced at the watch – 7:30 a.m. Great, I had an hour and a half before I had to go to work. Plenty of time to go home, have a shower and make myself presentable. I couldn't afford to be late so I kissed Edward on the cheek and left him a note on the night stand. Quietly walking down the stairs I opened and closed the door, extremely regretting for not having a jacket. It was freaking freezing and I was only wearing my slutty dress. I walked over to where I had parked my car, just to see that it wasn't there. My jaw dropped in shock. Was my car stolen? There was a police officer near the place I parked, so I walked over to him.

"Excuse me, my car was stolen!" I said in a sad puppy voice, hoping that this will make him take more attention than he usually would.

"Audi TT, black, cabriolet?" he asked.

"Yes! Oh, so you caught the guy who was trying to steal it. Thank you so much!" I wanted to hug the cop, but then I remembered something.

"Wait, if it my car had attempted to be stolen, and you stopped that from happening, where is my car?" I asked no doubt with a very dumb expression.

The cop cracked out laughing. "Your car wasn't stolen, doll. You have a parking ticket, and as we checked our database you have more than one. So your car was forfeit."

"_What_? No, please I was just about to pay those parking tickets. I really, really need my car."

"Well then I advise you to go and pay your tickets, so that you could have your car back. Looking at you, looks like you had a busy night, so I bet you can pay up," he said, looking at me up and down.

A huge blush spread across my face, but it was suddenly shadowed by my anger.

"You think I'm a prostitute? What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled.

"Baby, have you looked yourself in the mirror?" he asked with a stupid grin on his face. God I wanted to bitch slap him so badly right now.

"How the hell am I supposed to go home now?" I yelled frustrated, putting my hands on my hips and narrowing my eyes to the creep.

"Well, I bet some of your clients will be more than happy to bring you back home for a quickie. You may even earn some money to pay your tickets."

"Oh, my God! And you're a police officer? Someone who must be respectable and honorable? If my father was here he would teach you a lesson, you little man. My dad is a police chief and I know all about laws. _I am_ an attorney myself! Harassing young women, is a definite no-no," I screamed in his face.

Yes, I was well aware that screaming like a mad woman in the middle of the street on a Monday morning, dressed like a slut, didn't scream a _well-paid attorney with class_, but still.

He chuckled and looked at me with a cocky smile on his dirty pervert face. "Are you going to punish me?" he asked, lustfully with a wink.

Edward or no Edward I'm never dressing myself like that again. I mean I'm a respected woman! I have clients, and _not _those types of clients!

"What's going on here?" Another Officer asked, coming out of the coffee shop with two cups in each hand.

"Your little partner over here," I pointed in disgust at the pervert-cop. "Called me a hooker."

"Jesus Christ, Paul! My apologies, Miss. Officer Wolf is still a rookie and apparently has no respect of women, whatsoever." The yummy-cop looked embarrassed for a second, but then glared at _Officer Wolf_ and if the look could kill.

"It's fine as long as he apologizes," I said and crossed my hands over my chest, which made the pervert-cop look at my cleavage. I shivered, which obviously made the yummy-cop think that I'm cold, because the next think I know is that he takes off his jacket and hands it to me. I smiled to him and he actually blushed and smiled back.

Seth Clearwater appeared to be in his late twenties. His hair was short and dark brown, his eyes melted chocolate. His nose was straight and his smile was sincere. Something about him made me feel good. He had that expression of a good person, just radiating from him.

"I'm sorry for my behavior, miss." The pervert-cop apologized. I have completely forgotten about him, all of my attention now on Officer Clearwater.

"It's fine. Just never do that to another woman. It's not right."

"Go get yourself a cup of coffee, Paul," Seth said, never taking his eyes off me.

"But you just bought me coffee, dude," _Paul_ looked confused.

"No, I bought two coffees. I never said one was for you," Yummy-cop answered giving me one of the coffees' he was holding. Paul growled in frustration and headed towards the Café, but not before glaring at me.

"Thank you, you are really nice" I said after taking a sip from my coffee, surprisingly tasting just the way I like it.

"I'm Seth Clearwater," he introduced himself holding his hand out for me to shake.

"Bella Swan," I answered taking his hand in mine. I felt some strange wave of electricity. Seth was hot. Like really hot. Not as hot as Edward, though.

"So why are you up so early?" Seth asked drinking from his own coffee.

"Work. I'm already late and on top of that my car was forfeit."

He chuckled. "I can drive you. Paul can stay here by himself for a while. He needs to learn to respect women anyway."

"Oh no, I couldn't," I answered, shyly.

_Yes, I can. Yes, I can. Please drive me home, I'm just trying to be nice. Please, please, please._

"Nonsense, come on," Seth motioned me to the cruiser.

_Scoooooooore!_

I was still wearing his jacket, so I took my time to sniff it, while Seth was climbing to the driver's seat.

"So should I wait for you here, or are you going to invite me up?" Seth asked as he parked the cruiser in front of my apartment building.

"Oh, don't worry Seth; I'll get a cab, no biggie."

"Yeah, there is no way in hell for this to happen. I'll wait for you here and then drive you to work. Besides you said you were running late. I can speed through traffic you know. I'm that cool."

Watch out guys, we're dealing with a badass right here.

I forced a laugh and told him to come up with me. Once we got to the apartment I made coffee for Seth and told him to make himself comfortable, while I was preparing myself.

I took a shower and cleaned the reminder of my make-up from last night. I quickly dried my hair straight and put the half of it on a bun. I had prepared my outfit last night, so I was done dressing in about five minutes. A little make-up after that and after about half an hour, I was ready. I walked to the kitchen and glanced at the clock – 8:45. Fuck, I had fifteen minutes. I could manage to get there in time, because of the cruiser, but I wanted to get there a bit earlier. Damn that fucker Paul, damn my car being forfeit, damn that new fucking supervisor who has my job. I'm sure that my _new boss_ will try to get into my pants. I know his type. The twenty-eight floor type!

"I'm ready, let's go," I told Seth as I collected my stuff and headed to the door.

"Wow, you look very professional. What do you do for a living?" Seth asked playfully.

I looked at my outfit and looked at him confused. It wasn't overly formal, red shirt, black pencil skirt, black coat, red pumps and red handbag. I did my make-up fresh with red lipstick and my glasses. Well, it was different from my hooker dress I was wearing just thirty minutes ago, but it wasn't overly professional.

"Lawyer," I answered just as playfully. He knew very well what I do for a living. After all I screamed it in Paul's face. "I was supposed to have a promotion, but they gave it to someone else, so now I have to kiss my new supervisor's ass."

"Well isn't he a lucky bastard." Seth laughed and we headed towards the cruiser.

He, _being the complete gentleman_, offered me his hand. I smiled and took it, because those heels were not by best friend. However, on the ride to work, I couldn't get the image of Edward bringing me flowers, taking me out on a date, telling I am his girlfriend out of my head. Just a simple gesture from Seth, like offering a hand, made me feel bad for a moment. Can I really do this? Have a casual relationship with someone? I'm used to hearts and flowers after all. Seth managed to speed through traffic because of the cruiser. It was 8:55 when he pulled into the company's parking lot.

"I had a great time with you Bella. Would you like to go to dinner sometime?" Seth asked me full with hope.

I slowly shook my head. I had promised Edward that the only guy who would fuck me, since I don't want to feel like hooker who doesn't get paid will only be him.

_Here's romance, Edward style, ladies and gentleman._

I sighed. "I would love to Seth, but with the new boss and stuff I don't know when I'd be able to." At least I wasn't lying to him.

"Of course, Bella. Here's my number. Call me when you can, okay?" I smiled and got out of the car.

"Hey, Bella!" Seth called me, sliding down the passenger's seat window "Your car will be here around lunch."

"But I haven't paid my tickets yet?" I asked confused.

"Consider this a little favor from Paul," he winked and pulled away from the lot. My smile grew bigger and I clenched the business car, Seth just gave me. I made myself a mental note to definitely call him when Edward grows tired of me.

I was staring at the card when my phone beeped with a new text-message.

**So you left your phone number and a dirty note. Must be my happy day ~E.**

**Hope your day is better than mine ~B.**

**Sorry. So you and me tonight? ~E.**

**Oh yeah! Tonight, 8 pm, my place. Send you the address ~B.**

I smiled and started walking towards the elevator in the parking lot. How convenient. Your lazy ass gets out of the car and makes the hell of five steps to reach the elevator, because oh my...to walk some stairs so that you can actually reach the elevator on the first floor will be torture for the fat lawyer's asses.

I checked my ass to see that it's not fat and chuckled. I got in the elevator, and looked at the lot before the doors closed. I must be delusional, because I could swear I saw Edward's Volvo.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

I send the message to Bella and sighed, lounging on my chair and putting my hands on the back of my head. Why did Alice make me come to work so early? Like I would give a crap what kind of impression I give to _Isabella_. She's under me, so I'm the boss. I laughed at my stupid brain, and started a daydream about all the kinky stuff I want to do to Bella tonight.

I was dragged back to reality when I heard Alice talking with someone outside. Not so much talking as in yelling. I have no idea where this girl keeps her energy. She is so small.

_My cousin sucks. This job was _so_ for you._

Well bitch. I'm going to have a little talk with Alice later. Who does she think she is talking like that about me in front of my new partner?

_My new bitch._ I thought and chuckled. I'm going to make this girl's life a living hell. I got the promotion, she didn't. I graduated Harvard, while she got her education in Stanford from what I read on her file. By the way, those files are complete bitches. No photo, no address, just some minor information. I have to pull the dirt on her. Now she's going to suffer. Even though we're supposed to be _partners and I'm just supervising her actions _I'm still her boss.

Well at least she wasn't making much noise. I could still hear Alice insulting me, but I couldn't see or hear Isabella for that matter. I was starting to lose my patience. I pressed the intercom button and waited for Alice.

"Oh yes, cousin," she purred.

"Coffee", I said harshly and let go of the button.

Alice came into my office only seconds after that.

"Coffee later. Now I want to introduce you to your new partner, even though you supervise her she is still your partner and you need to respect her." _She just needed to say that, didn't she?_

"Isabella?" Alice waited for her to come inside.

The first thing I saw was a five inch heel, open toed left shoe entering my office. Up to her creamy legs, her small waist, her full breasts in this red shirt and then her shocked face. My eyes widened, my jaw dropped, I lost all motor function. No, no, no that wasn't not right, My mind was fucking messing with me. I closed my eyes tight and then opened them again. Nothing. I pinched my hand, as if I was trying to wake myself up. Nothing. The look she had on her face was probably mirrored version of the look I had on my own. Jaw dropped, wide eyes, having trouble standing still.

"Edward Cullen, I'd like you to meet Isabella Swan, your new partner," Alice said with a smile.

The look on _Isabella's_ face was pure hatred. I was so not getting laid tonight!

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for changing POVs so much in this chapter. Usually I try to stick to one person POV.<strong>

**Since I deleted my Facebook group, I'll send teasers old-school-style. Through review replies :)**


	5. I'm Your Friend, Juicy Pen

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary:** After Bella Swan caught her boyfriend with another woman, she decided to have a one-night stand with a stranger. What happened when he turned out to be her new boss. Lemons, OOC, AH;

* * *

><p><strong>If We Ever Meet Again<strong>

_I'm Your Friend - Juicy Pen_

**Edward's POV**

I have always liked surprises. Those unexpected treats have always put a smile on my face.

In my early years, all treats that weren't given me on my birthday or Christmas were surprising. I loved every single minute of them. In high-school surprises came when you popped a cherry while you were drunk, but one can't really complain about a tight pussy now, can he? In college, surprises usually entitled a friend of my girlfriend who wanted to experiment a threesome, or perhaps a hot and sexy teacher who liked to wear tight skirts and show a lot of cleavage.

Like I said, I have always loves surprises.

Until now, that is.

The surprise in front of me was a bad one.

Unexpected butt sex bad.

Hot girl, who turns up to be a tranny, bad.

Diarrhea while giving an important conference bad.

You get the picture.

I was so fucking screwed. I was still in shock. My employee, my bitch, was also my booty call.

My blood was taking turns in different directions. It was a common knowledge men with erections couldn't think. Some sane part of me was trying to think of an excuse to tell the annoying cousin of mine something that would keep her stupid blabbering mouth quiet, but at the same time my dick was straining my pants in attention of the gorgeous woman in tight red dress standing next to the door.

"Mr. Cullen," Bella said, breaking the silence. "It's a _pleasure_ to meet you, sir."

Her expression was unmoving, her eyes piercing through mine with determination and professionalism. If she hadn't hissed the word pleasure at me, I might have even believed she was happy to meet me.

"Well, I'm going to leave you two now to get to know each-other. Bella let me know when you're done, and I will show you your new office," Alice said and left the office, closing the door behind her.

Awkward.

Seriously, believe me when I say this — you haven't ended up in an awkward situation until you have been trapped with your fuck-buddy in the work place. Those terrible moments when you ride in the elevator with a neighbor and you really don't want to encourage a conversation, so you just smile — I'd take that a million times. The blushing embarrassment when you let a fart rip without knowing your girlfriend was behind you? I'd welcome it over that any time.

I opened my mouth to say something, but before a word could come out, I had nails digging into my chin.

"You motherfucker," Bella hissed, stepping closer. Her free hand curled around the knot of my tie and pulled my head down. "I'll dismember your body and feed you to the street dogs."

"The fuck?"

She growled. "You knew who I was all along, didn't you? You knew that I'm going to work with you when we first had sex. You approached me in the bar on purpose."

I cocked an eyebrow in her direction and declawed her fingernails from my face. "Use your brain for a second, princess and stop trying to choke me! Why would I do that? My ass is on the line as well."

"Oh, don't bullshit me, Cullen. You had my file on your desk since Friday night. You seriously want to tell me you had no idea who I was?"

"I stand by that statement! You have any idea how this would turn up if word spreads out?"

"If you ever tell someone what happened between us, I'm going to castrate you and serve your balls for dinner."

I coughed a laugh. "Get off your high horse." I had just enough shit-talk from her. "What happened this weekend was fun as hell and actually a pretty good distraction, but let me remind you something, Miss Swan, I'm your boss. I dictate what you do and like it or not, I sign your paychecks. You will respect my position, if you won't respect me."

A perfectly shaped eyebrow rose at my words. "Do you seriously believe a word that came out of your mouth?"

Gently, I pushed her away from me and straightened my tie. She looked as calm as millpond when she bend her knee and pressed her high-heeled shoe to the wall before leaning back.

Fuck. That. Shit.

In a second I was in front of her and the hem of her dress was around her waist. She gasped, caught off guard, when I pressed my painful hard on in between her legs. I took notice of her open mouth and immediately covered it with mine. Her hands which previously grabbed my elbows, fisted my hair roughly, making me hiss. I squeezed her tight ass firmly, before I raised her less than 120 pounds body from the floor.

I was able to somehow lock the door and rip her panties apart with my ninja skills. The black fabric of her underwear fell to the floor as I swirled us around and placed her to sit on my desk.

"Edward," she moaned.

"What baby?" I asked, moving my lips from hers and kissing her down her collarbone.

An excruciating pain ripped through me. I suddenly felt incapacitated as my hands went to cup my crotch. My eyes watered and my spine snapped at two as I fell on my knees before my forehead met the carper roughly.

"Fuck," I yelled. Why do women always pick out balls to play karate with? I'd prefer to have a hot branding iron shoved up my ass and give birth to toddler triplets than having my ballsack used as a punching bag. I'd break my leg willingly to prevent myself from getting a serious hit to the jewels every day.

Bella jumped from the desk and straightened her dress, before walking over my head, giving me a delicious view of her pussy. Too bad my mind was overly occupied with the intensifying pain in my Johnson.

Never in my life had I wanted to punch a woman in the face more, than I wanted to now.

"I'm good at being a woman, Edward, but more than anything, I'm good at what I do. Don't try to fucking mess with me, because I can end you."

She straightened her clothes and with a wink, left me alone to drool on my carpet in agony.

A millennium passed before I could get my sorry ass from the floor. My mouth was dry from all the heavy breaths I took, trying to stop myself from hurting. Like a cripple, I braced myself with my left hand and stood up, bended in the waist like a retiree. Groaning and aching I all but crawled to the mini refrigerator in the corner of the room, only to find it empty.

I might gave let a tear slip when I hobbled to my desk and sat down on the chair. Sitting made me feel that much worse so I pushed the chair aside, cursed the day it was made, and dialed Alice. Surely, though, the bitch wasn't even there, probably manicuring her goddamned claws somewhere in the building.

"Let me guess," I heard Bella's voice from the intercom. "You're in pain."

That little ballsack-licking-stupid-fucking-bitch. "You're more than welcome to come in here and kiss it all better."

She coughed a laugh. "Do you want a sexual harassment suit? I have friends everywhere in this building."

"Fuck you," I spat.

"You have," she informed, being the little educated know-it-all she was. "And you're never going to again."

"Don't tempt me, Bella."

"Fuck my ass, Cullen."

"Is that a suggestion?"

"Is that a proposal?"

"Come to my office and we'll clear that out."

"I bet a lot of people have cum into your office. I won't be another notch on your belt."

I sighed. "Fuck that. Come when you get settled and I'll fill you in on the Brown case."

I heard Bella giggle as the line went off.

She decided to grace me with her presence two hours later, looking as irritated as a scratched sexual transmitted rash.

You seriously shouldn't ask me how I know this.

"Why didn't you tell me about the conference in New York in four weeks? I want to go, Cullen. Make it happen!"

Ahh, the conference. Of course I knew about the conference. I was asked to attend, but I blew them off this morning. I had Bella here and I couldn't keep it in my pants for two weeks. And for some strange reason I didn't want to be all unfaithful and shit.

"Suck my dick and I'll buy you a first class ticket there."

Bella raised an eyebrow and puckered her perfectly shaped red lips. "Are you ever going to stop with the sexual innuendo? I thought we were both adults, Edward. Why do you think like a prepubescent teenage boy who just discovered his pee-pee isn't for pissing only?"

"I shaved my balls this morning, so I guess I passed the puberty."

Bella stuck out her bottom lip and nodded her head. "Good for you. You were hairy as fuck. I felt like I had Yeti lying on top of me."

Ass-kissing-dick-stroking-finger-butt-fucking-stupid-bitch. "Keep talking and you'll see New York on the post card I sent you from there."

"You're not going there," she warned.

"I'm not. I actually have work to do here in Seattle and not go on two week vacation under the pretence of actually working. I'll leave that on the less educated people."

She shook with anger. I got a reaction.

"I graduated Stanford on top of my class, asshole!"

I shrugged. I knew perfectly well where she received her education. "It's no Harvard."

"Of course, you're from Harvard. Your self-absorbed ass couldn't have come from a different place."

I just smirked. She was right. However, she kept talking. "Cullen, I want to go to this conference."

I smiled. "Of course you can go, Bella. I'm just messing with you. I'll call them right away and book you a ticket. Though I really don't know why you would prefer going to a criminal justice lecture, to spending your days with me."

"Why, really?" she asked, turning on her heels and giving me a perfect look of her peach-shaped ass as she walked out. "I expect information about my flight on my desk by the end of the week."

Bella slammed the door on her way out, but that just made me chuckle.

I grabbed my phone and leaned back on my chair, propping my legs on the desk. I dialed information and waited for a good 5 minutes listening to Beethoven. I seriously couldn't understand why they always used classical music as a hold melody. It's dumb as fuck.

"Lynn Enterprise. I'm Cornelia. How can I help you?"

Fucking finally!

"I'm calling from _Stewart and Green_ law firm in Seattle. I would like to reserve seats for the New York conference in four weeks?"

"Sure, just let me check. Hmm… yes. Stewart and Green law firm. Would that be a one seat? That includes first class plane tickets, a pass to all of the six meetings and a room in New York Palace—" she continued.

"Yes, yes, yes. I know everything about this conference, Cornelia. Regarding the places, I'll take two; one for myself and one my lovely wife. Please make sure we'll be staying in the same room. One bed of course."

"Yes, of course. And yours and your wife's names are?"

"Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen. It breaks my heart she doesn't want my last name." I coughed covering a laugh.

"Would that be all? I'll fax you the documents you need to sign by the end of the day."

"That would be fantastic, Cornelia. Thank you. You're an angel." I grinned.

"Everything for our clients Mr. Cullen. I wish you and your lovely wife a nice stay here."

"Oh, trust me, Cornelia. It will be so very nice." .

* * *

><p><strong>Same as my other stories, this baby is still on hiatus, until my exams are done. I know this was not as long as usual, but I think it looked better like this.<strong>

**While you wait for the next update, you could check my drabble-ish fic "Work Benefits."**


End file.
